lobblfandomcom-20200213-history
Karahn-Carach
imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/404776[/img] uKarahn-Carach/u iLocation Bio/i: When words are spoken about the magnificence of Karahn-Carach, nobody talks about the mountains peaks itself. The mountain range is impressive, no doubt about it, but it is the multitude of caves, spires and depth which is the real selling point of the locale. Karahn-Carach is somewhat of an infinity folded within itself many times: daily caves are discovered and forgotten, and the most amazing wonders are to be found within - along with a multitude of dangers. The mountain range is traditionally the home of the Blackspire Clan, who most likely have lived there for a couple of centuries now. Their lack of recorded histories makes it difficult to know for sure, as the clan relies on vocal tradition only, telling many stories about their history. One story is especially prominent in their tradition, concerning the Onslaught of the Hairy Fury and the Tide of Green, which tells the story of when the most difficult hour pf the Blackspire Clan might arrive. Whether that day has really come now, is still unsure, but the Orcs of Blackspire Clan believe so. The dwarves have come to Karahn-Carach. They have departed from their original home, which could no longer sustain their numbers, and they have seen Karahn-Carach, and now claim its beauty - and when these dwarves say this, they are talking about the diamonds, the gold, the silver, and all the other minerals deep within the mountain range, and not about the actual beauty that dazzles the sight. Only a relatively small number of dwarves are actually aware that they are caught up in what their ancestors have called 'Glittergreed'. And even they hardly care about it, if they aren't already caught up in the battle frenzy as well - after all, what is the life of an orc, really, compared to that of the beauty of the gem? And if some of them are to die in the battles - so be it. Each dwarf is proud to die in the name of the Barahk Goldbeard and the wealth of the entire Family. And then there are the goblins. What their reason for coming is, is something the orcs and the dwarves haven't figured out yet (they just attack on sight). The goblins have come in the largest numbers, as goblins breed insanely fast if left unchecked. They have come from fertile lands where they were left alone, and are coming like an avalanche to flood out orc and dwarf alike - although not every member of the White Moon clan agrees with the action, they are all caught up in the Waaaaagh! And what whipped them up to this frenzy? A simple fortune teller, who said - allegedly when he was piss drunk - that the White Moon clan would reach fame and fortune unmeasured if they were to conquer and overpower Karahn-Carach. At this moment, the power relations are just about exactly equal - and it seems like the struggled could last for a long time. Therefore, the powers have settled into a guerrilla-like cold war at the moment. In this context, each race is ready to support their own Blood Bowl team. Any special achievements of one of the teams, or victories over the others, will no doubt have an impact on the power relations of Karahn-Carach, if only by whipping forces into a power-frenzy! iDomination Balance/i: 33% Dwarf, 33% Orc, 33% Goblin iGlittergreed Overcome/i 0% iThe Fortunes of Waaaaagh!/i 0% iCall of Prophecy/i 0% iSpecial Conditions/i: bMight of Plenty/b: Goblins require only draws to gain dominance percentages in Karahn-Carach. In addition, Goblins take similar advantage of stalemates between Dwarf and Orc forces. bGlittergreed/b: While dwarves can potentially be noble and friendly, most dwarves of the Barahk Goldbeard extended Family are 'infected' by Glittergreed. As such, they are not able to resist the lure of potential wealth if is offered to them, to be returned to home afterwards. While they suffer from Glittergreed, the following skills are off-limits to the team: Fend, Pro, Leader and Nerves of Steel. These skills demand a calm and collectiveness that is not available. bCall of Prophecy/b: The Blackspire Clan has a religious, animistic and shamanistic culture, and are heavily influences by prophecy. They believe that they are at an important cross-roads of their clan, potentially leading to either their downfall or their glory. The Blackspire Clan bmust/b answer any Call of Prophecy made by one of the Storyteller Prophets of the clan as best as they can (although these are often cryptic). In addition, a team must always assign one of their players as bmystic/b, whose skills are to be chosen iat random/i in an irc channel with bowlbot and copy the lines as proof. (Using commands like: bb general skill). The coach is still able to choose from which skill set to choose (General or Strength, for example). iSupports Following Player Acquisition/i: Dwarf (All), Orc (All), Goblin (All), Chaos Pact (Troll), Underworld (Underworld Goblin, Warpstone Troll). Ogre (Snotling) iCan Support/i: Dwarf (1), Orc (1), Goblin (1). iHome of/i: None so far. imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/405559[/img] Adjacent Regions: Borosia, Eyer's Battlefield